Christmas At Camp HalfBlood
by Pixie97
Summary: A Christmas Fic about Apollo visting Camp HalfBlood! Oneshot. Read and Review!


**This is a little Christmas fic I came up with! I hope you like it! Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything **

APOV

I couldn't believe how quiet it was at Camp Half-Blood. It was only 2am! Usually SOME campers would be up! SERIOUSLY! Its Christmas morning! Early Christmas morning but still- ITS CHRISTMAS!

I cannot help but notice the lack of decoration for the best holiday ever! The Big House had a large Christmas tree outside it, but grouchy old' Dionysus didn't allow Chiron to decorate further.

The some of the cabins had some decoration, but it was quite pitiful. The Demeter cabin had grown some mini Christmas trees around it, and a few cabins had some lights lining the roof, but only my cabin put some real effort.

The roof had a fake Santa Claus in his sleigh being pulled by reindeer. There were big, old fashioned colored lights lining the roof and windows. A wreath hung from the door and the welcome mat said, "Merry Christmas! Warning- do not enter without presents!" Inside, there were stockings lining the fire place and a small Christmas tree in the extra space.

As I silently opened the cabin door, I noticed that each bed had a small stack of presents under it, from each other and close friends at camp probably. I walked over to the fireplace and slipped wrapped poetry books in each one. In the front of the books were some of the poems- mostly haikus, which I had skillfully composed throughout the year. Of course, I left room for them to write their own- I look forward to reading them later.

I then proceeded to place two presents, wrapped in blinding gold wrapping paper, under everyone's bunk. Everyone received their very own pair of aviator sunglasses, replicas of my infamous ones. The other present was one of three things. It could either be A) A ring that, when twisted, turned into a bow and arrow set, B) A sheath of sonic arrows that never ran out, or C) A vial of a potion, that with just a drop or two, could heal most fatal injuries.

I checked my watch. It was almost 3 in the morning, on… wait for it… CHRISTMAS MORNING!

Bouncing up and down with excitement, I screamed on the top of my lungs, "MERRY CHRISTMAS! Wake up! Wake up! It's the most amazing day of the year!" I clearly was so loud that all of my kids woke up with a start, almost deaf, and everyone else in camp was up too.

Bleary with exhaustion, two girls threw their pillow at me and three or so boys mumbled, "Go away!"

I feigned hurt. "Go away? Surely you would want to spend Christmas morning with your own father! I suppose I'll just take the presents and leave then."

I'm not sure which perked them up more; the fact I was here or I had brought them presents. I was immediately serenaded with a chorus of, "No don't go!" "Hey dad!" "Merry Christmas!" and "ITS NOT EVEN 3 IN THE MORNING!"

We spent the next few hours playing with presents and just chatting away. When it was finally time for breakfast, I announced that I would be spending the day with them. They were all very ecstatic about that.

Everyone seemed to be in a good mood at breakfast, even the Ares kids. I did, however, receive a few annoyed glances from the Aphrodite kids for interrupting their beauty sleep. Although I was the only god that visited, most gave their children presents.

I felt bad for the unclaimed children at the Hermes table, who seemed to be enjoying themselves but clearly wished they had gotten a present or even recognition from their parent. Lost in my own thoughts, I had forgotten one of the important things I was going to do.

I simply snapped my fingers and, instantly, three of the unclaimed children glowed gold. They stood up, faces full of excitement, and looked over at me. Their ultimate Christmas wish was coming true. I smiled back at them as the other children at the camp bowed.

"Hail Lily, Vanessa, and Chase! Children of Apollo! God of Prophecy, healing, music, and poetry! Hail, children of the Sun God!" Chiron announced.

They quickly brought there food over to our table and sat down. They seemed a little nervous, but excited at the same time. I smiled at them and gave them each two presents- aviators and a ring that turned into a bow and arrow set.

For the rest of Christmas, I spent the activities with my children. Our schedule included sword fighting, ancient Greek, riding the pegasi (blech) and my favorite, archery. I corrected the technique of Lily, Vanessa, and Chase in archery. We just hung out like I was a normal father they saw everyday.

To round the night out, we sang Christmas carols in the amphitheater and it truly was one of the best Christmas's I've spent with my children.

**That was just a little story I came up with in my head! I hoped you liked it! Review please! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!**


End file.
